


Midnight Talks

by handaramjwisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Han Jisung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, age play caregiver kim woojin, age play caregiver seo changbin, also: jisung loves kisses, basically they all take care of jisungie:c, more exploring dynamics lets do this, n e ways this was inspired by jisung being so damn cute all the time, the other members are actually in the chap how wild!!, the other members are just mentioned in the passing i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaramjwisung/pseuds/handaramjwisung
Summary: jisung is on a mission to roast all his hyungsalternatively known asbangan soft hours uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing and i made it a bad excuse to write banghan and project all of my uwus onto jisung. hope you will enjoy it!

case 1:

"did you see that!" yells jisung without abandon, only realising his mistake after seeing the darkening looks on the other groups' faces. from an early age, jisung had learnt that his mouth ran without a filter which was great entertainment for anybody who wasn't jisung and had probably caused him to be in several near death experiences. 

"why are you talking informally!" the oncoming yells were so sudden, making jisung cower behind his september twins' back as he tried valiantly to protect his dignity. felix began stomping his foot on the ground ( probably an australian thing, jisung laments) as an attempt to establish dominance. as chaos whirled around him, jisung sought out chan's eyes, the epitome of kindness and also probably the only member who would not trade him for a single can of diet coke. maybe even two? jisung's heart did flips when his eyes landed on chan's figure however chan's unreadable eyes and dark aura immediately caused him to deflate. was his joke not funny? 

"why are you talking informally!" thats it jisung was about to murder the lovely maknae, no matter how cute his braces were. jisung took several menacing steps toward jeongin with his fist raised threateningly as the filming crew exploded in laughter. hands started grabbing at him attempting to prevent him from murdering the baby no matter his protests.

and just like that, the brief moment between him and chan was long forgotten.

 

case 2:

jisungs lips curled up and his heart felt warm and content. there were three (3) things he loved in life. firstly, spending time with his crackhead members. secondly, interacting with stays and lastly, being with chan. just being in the presence of the older boy was comforting to jisung. speaking of chan, he was nowhere to be seen. jisung could not help but let a pout form on his lips. feeling a slight nudge at his arm, jisung glanced up to see felix sending an encouraging smile his way. "cheer up mate" mumbles felix before continuing his attack on his can of pringles. what was jisung going to do, say no? nobody could resist felix's bright smile that was like the sun and the pretty freckles scattered across his cheeks.

jisung proudly upholds the reputation of being the troublemaker and the loudest in the group. perhaps the vlive was getting a little too boring. 

"jisung no" his brain weakly protests. jisung digresses. didn't gandhi or somebody say to always follow your heart?

he musters up his bravery and then cups his hand around his mouth "lets find channie!" immediately terror gripped his heart. he was definitely too young to die. though hearing the explosive giggling from hyunjin and jeongin only strengthened his resolve (so if anyone asks it was their faults too)

"where did our cutie bang channie go? where did channie go?" teases jisung. jisung could feel felix's disapproval as he shoved pringles into his mouth. however jisunghad let go of his pride a long time ago so who was the real winner here. "probably still felix" his brain provided helpfully. the stays were going crazy in the comments which made jisungs heart swell. he had done his service by providing free entertainment to the lovely stays. so this is what power felt like? he felt power surging through his veins, superiority like none other-until he locked eyes with the purple haired boy stepping through the door.

to jisung, chan always looked good but a purple haired chan wearing a white button up is definitely bad for jisungs health. as the gorgeous boy made his way to be seen in the frame of the vlive, jisungs breath got caught in his chest. he hadn't seen the older boy properly for days and the ever darkening eye bags were a good indicator of what he had been up to. for a brief moment, jisung almost forgot he was a hair's breadth away from getting his ass beat.

instinctively, jisung bowed, his back perfectly perpendicular to the ground. as he got back up, his magenta hair flopped annoyingly into his eyes which he shook away with a practiced flip of his hair. " hello chan hyung. your'e here?" his voice saccharinely sweet. jisung winces at the high tone that his voice had reached but as they say, go big or go home? it had barely been seconds but it was tiring keeping up his innocent facade, his composure threatening to break.

jisung spots a scheming look on hyunjin's face. he did not think of himself as particularly religious but at that moment but jisungs mind was grasping at straws praying to whichever religious entity who would be generous enough to spare an unfortunate squirrel.

"chan hyung, just now when you were gone hannie said where did our cutie bang channie go?" hyunjin says before throwing his head back in laughter. he did not expect betrayal like that from one of his closest friends. he certainly did not expect the bond between the 00 liners formally breaking live in front of thousands of fans.

"actually, i heard it all from outside" chan admits, strangely calm. jisung exe has stopped working. he froze for a few seconds before his fight or flight instincts kicked in. jisung flings his arms over his chest in hopes to protect himself from the now carnivorous kangaroo. jisungs eyes widen in faux innocence as he takes a couple of steps back pleading for mercy. all he got was a wild kangaroo lunging at him as his former friends were poking fun at his predictament. 

although jisung knew chan was just playing along, he saw a flash of something in his eye for a brief moment (was it disappointment?), befor jisung let himself be taken down by the older boy. it was soon forgotten as jisung felt fingers poke determinedly at his sides. giggles flooded his chest as jisung writhed and wriggled his body in the pursuit of escape. after making a solemn pact to stop tickling, the pair somehow ended up as a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. jisung tilts his head up staring into the eyes of the boy he loved the most. "i love you" jisung mouths before pressing a quick kiss to chan's lips. jisung marvels at the apparent blush that spreads across chan's pale cheeks and the wide smile he has on before he was ungraciously attacked by a plethora of kisses all over his face. only at the sounds of protests of the other members to get a room did they finally relent. jisung’s chubby cheeks flushing immediately at the reminder of their audience. seeing the smirks on their faces as they continue their teasing, jisung kindly tells them to “fuck off!”

“language!” woojin screams in the background as the other members dissolve in a fit of laughter which echoes around the room. 

 

the consequences:

it was practically ritual for the boys to have late night talks to discuss any problems within the group and resolve issues. jisung appreciates the sentiment really but most of the time, he could not deny the calming embrace of sleep. 

they were sitting in a circle on the floor. jisung rested against the wall, one leg folded over the other, his eyes blinking rapidly in a valiant attempt to keep awake. 

“jisung-ah can I talk to you in private?” voices chan after a few moments of silence. jisung perks up and his eyes immediately fly open. what had he done to incur the wrath of the leader? jisung stood up reluctantly and hesitantly trudged behind the older boy to his room. once entering, chan made his way to his bed leading to jisung standing in front of him awkwardly. to jisung, it was strangely reminiscent of their more serious dance practices back in the day, when debut was only a string of hope, when jisung was so eager to please chan due to the blooming feelings of having a crush.

chan cleared his throat. jisung couldn't help but suddenly be fixated on his pink socks. 

“sung-ah please relax a little” reminds chan softly. jisung immediately releases the tension he did not know he had in his shoulders and his nimble fingers stopped clenching and unclenching at the sleeves of his hoodie, most likely wearing it out. however, jisung could not stop his teeth from worrying at his lower lip, a habit which had gained him the title of the groups’ baby squirrel. 

“i’m sure you are well aware of what i am going to be addressing today” jisung tilts his head in confusion still not understanding why he was being talked to, in private for that matter. chan explains “recently you've not been showing as much respect to your elders as you should be. changbin has complained about this several times and even woojin, an actual saint, has come to me about this”

“oops?” jisung offers, smiling weakly receiveing a stern glare from chan in response. jisung flinches. chan had never looked at him like that thus making jisung's anxiety increase exponentially. 

“and furthermore this is setting a bad example for not only jeongin but also felix. though he may not show it, jeongin looks up to you and as a hyung you should be a good role model for him. felix is from overseas and it hasn't been long since he has come to korea, I don't want you influencing him into not respecting his seniors. imagine all the hate he would get from that?” chan stresses, running a hand through his hair. clearly these thoughts had been in his mind for days. 

was jisung the cause for chan’s darkening eye bags? jisung could not help but let guilt overcome him as his gnawing on his lip continued in intensity. this was just receiving constructive criticism right? he had been in this same scenario with jyp before and had handled it with ease so why was he trembling so much now?

“so care to explain why you had done that?” questions chan, voice colder than ever. 

jisung made the mistake of glancing up to meet chan’s gaze. the look of disappointment on his face absolutely broke jisung's heart. he hated disappointing the elder and being the cause of his inner turmoil. jisung’s eyes itched from the unspilled tears he was trying to will away. 

he was so so selfish. he didn't care about the effect of his actions on the other members. his lips wavering as he tried to find the right words to say when the voices in his head continuously chanted selfish selfish selfish, a disrespectful brat. jisung’s head started turning cloudy, a familiar feeling. oh no. 

“chan hyung, jisungie is s-sorry jisungie d-didn’t mean to make the other hyungies upset. j-jisungie just wanted t-to be funny. jisungie is sorry d-daddy.jisungie was being a b-bad boy” blubbers jisung his eyes fixated on the ground. at that point, jisung reached his limit. on top of the fact that he was worn out by their activities for the day the additional stress of disappointing his favourite hyung made him break. jisung’s did not realise he had started sobbing until he felt wetness run across his face. his chest heaved as he took gulping breaths only to burst out in more tears. 

through his blurry eyes he saw chan open his arms welcomingly and he all but flung himself into the older boys' strong arms, shoulders shaking and tremors running through his petite body. jisung’s feels safe in chan's arms, although he had just scolded him. however he couldn't deny that the feeling of chan's hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back makes his shuddering breaths calm down and his tears mostly stop. 

“daddy's sorry baby. I'm so sorry that I was so harsh on you. now that you have learnt your lesson you are a good boy, yeah” soothes chan. his grip on jisung was tight and his voice certainly indicated that he too was remorseful of his actions. jisung's grip on the older boy was just as tight. 

jisung tilts his head up in confirmation, tears shimmering like diamonds on his eyelashes and eyes red from his outburst “the best boy?” 

“of course. jisungie is daddy’s best boy I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings baby” assures chan as he cups jisung's face in his large hands and pressed kisses against the top of jisung's head. 

admittedly, perhaps jisung did react too panickedly when he spotted tears welling up in the older boys’ eyes. his limbs flailing until his cold fingers reaches up to brush the tears away. “why are you crying daddy?” jisung questions his lips quivering at the sight of his rock, the person he most relied for the past few years, was close to breaking down as well. 

“daddy hates seeing you upset. and knowing that I was the cause of it makes it even worse”admits chan albeit reluctantly. 

“it's okay daddy I'm all better now” jisung beams, gummy smile and all determined to cheer the purple haired boy up. 

jisung curls his pinky finger towards chan. “I swear to never disrespect the hyungs ever ever again”jisung nods his head wildly, causing his pretty blonde locks to fly across his face. 

chan links his pinky with jisung's. “I'll hold you to that then” chan says solemnly making the two burst out in a fit of giggles. 

“but now you have to apologise to the rest of the members” sensing an upcoming whine from jisung, he continues “they are still waiting out there you know and they probably want to sleep too”

jisung looks up pleadingly at chan. he knew his chubby cheeks were chan's weakness and he planned to use it against him. “please daddy?” jisung pouts. 

at chan's expectant look, he huffs in annoyance but gets up nonetheless. he grabs chan's hand linking their fingers together as they head out to confront the other members. 

jisung quickly notices that most of the members were falling asleep already cuddled against each other for comfort. chan clears his throat and they lurch awake, mumbling in confusion. “our jisungie has something to say” chan declares and seven pairs of eyes were immediately fixed on jisung. 

jisung flushes at the attention twisting shyly at his spot. though sleepy, the members were quick to spot the change in his demeanour. “is jisungie little right now?” asks hyunjin from his spot on the floor. 

“yes!” jisung replies albeit too enthusiastically for the late hour, the sleepy members wincing from the sharp sound. the members begin to coo over him and jisung flushes even more at the compliments over how cute he is that surely he has become a tomato by now. 

the ruckus was too much for a grouchy changbin who took pity on jisung's scarlet cheeks and ears and reminds them “baby jisungie was going to say something right? please continue”

jisung takes a deep breath, the encouraging smiles from the other members and chan giving him strength. “ jisungie realised that he has been mean to the hyungs and to innie and lixie. jisungie promises not to do it ever ever again. jisungie is sowwy” recites jisung as he ends off with a small bow and a timid smile. 

 

“come here you baby squirrel” screeches felix before tugging him into a tight hug. the other members pile on regardless of the slightly stuffy heat that summer night. jisung revels in the feeling as he feels kisses being placed all over his face and his head, making him feel all loved and gooey on the inside. 

at the corner of his eye, jisung spots chan standing on his lonesome, a pleased smile gracing his handsome features. jisung's heart warms at the fact that chan would do anything to keep his family together. even scolding him although he loved him to bits. 

jisung squirmed out of the grasps of his band mates. “daddy needs huggies too” he declares before tackling the purple haired boy to the ground, the other members following suit. 2 years ago, jisung would never believe that he would find home at 1 am in the morning laughing wildly, surrounded by the eight (8) boys who he loved with all his being. but as he stared into chan's dark eyes, wisened by burdens and stress at too young of an age. he may be dreaming but he sees the love in his own eyes reflected back in chan's. it is then that he realises that it may be plausible that he has found his forever home. 

 

bonus:

that night, jisung and chan lay in a bed clearly too big for two grown males. jisung's head nestled comfortably on chan's arm and tucked under chan's chin, their legs a tangled mess. as jisung traces imaginary patterns on the older boys’ firm chest as he drifted in and out of sleep. jisung feels his heart overflowing with love for the older boy, how he had managed to support him throughout his trainee years till now. and how he did not show disgust when jisung had confided in him about his need to revert to a younger age when feeling too stressed. he had been his rock in his darkest times and jisung could only hope to be the same for him as well. 

“I love you daddy” whispers jisung as he pressed a light kiss over chan's heart. jisung felt fingers run through his hair and a faint “I love you too baby” before he succumbed to the lull of sleep.


	2. Pororo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi peeps i'm back!! i decided to add a short little chapter bc im bored and like the influx of little!sungie fics are overwhelming and i'm kinda salty bc i was one of the first few who did it (◕︿◕✿)  
> and! ive been spending quite some time on stan twt so im losing both my braincells and vocabulary

Jisung wakes up feeling disoriented. He blinks his eyes blearily at his surroundings but when he looks down, his arms are empty? Tears well up in his eyes at the loss of his precious Pororo. The boy gets increasingly frustrated when he searches under his blankets and under his pillow but his precious plushie is nowhere to be found. 

"Daddy pwease help me find Powowo," Jisung whines, sleeve covered hands coming up to wipe furiously at his eyes. Hearing no response, Jisung's eyes widens as he realises that Chan is not in the same room as him. Jisung's head swims, feeling too overwhelmed. The boy starts bawling. Almost instantly, there are warm arms wrapping around his frame, rocking him assuredly. "Daddy?" Jisung questions, eyes too bleary from the tears to see clearly.

"Unfortunately not baby, its Minho hyungie!" the older boy exclaims almost too loudly. Jisung's sobs only get louder making Minho increasingly worried. The other members must be up already, probably due to all the noise Jisung is making, Minho muses. Jisung feels himself getting lifted up and he clings onto the older boy, letting his tears soak through the older boys' shirt.

"Baby let's go get your paci and then get you all settled for breakfast okay?" Minho informs the younger boy, rubbing his back to calm him down. The younger boy nods against his shoulder and Minho quickly fetches his paci from Chan's nightstand. Jisung opens his mouth obediently as Minho places the pacifier in his mouth, squeezing his cheeks endearingly. "Let's zoom!" Minho yells, bouncing the younger boy lightly in his arms. Jisung's tiny giggles fill up the quiet dorm in the morning.

"Baby you're awake?" a deep voice questions, fingers raking comfortably through Jisung's hair. Jisung opens his eyes to see a still sleepy Felix, orange hair a total mess on his head. Jisung smiles sweetly at the taller boy and makes grabby hands at him, begging to be carried. Felix laughs good naturedly as he steals him out of Minho's arms, whisking him away and swirling around the small living room of the dorm. Felix hears Minho grumble as Jisung's pacifier falls out of his mouth as the boy was laughing too hard, complaining about ungrateful brats and how they stole his baby squirrel.

Jisung throws his head back in laughter, problems forgotten momentarily as he lets himself enjoy being carried by Felix. When they stop twirling around, Jisung's head is still spinning and the boy feels a little woozy. Both he and Felix are out of breath from laughing so much. Jisung runs his hands through the younger boys' hair, attempting to pat it down but all he manages to do is boink Felix's head softly, the younger boy smiling brightly up at him.

"Lix hyungie youwe hair is this messy," Jisung gestures widely with his arms, "but Sungie fixed it for Lix hyungie!"

"You did such a good job baby!" Felix praises the blonde boy causing Jisung's cheeks to flare red, suddenly shy. Felix couldn't resist and places two swift pecks, one on each of Jisung's soft cheeks. Jisung giggles, obviously pleased and he places his own clumsy kiss on the tip of Felix's nose.

The pair head to the kitchen, seeing the other members gathered there already, excluding the leader who was suspiciously missing. Felix pretends to be offended when Jisung leaves his hold to clamber onto Woojin's lap. It's all worth Jisung's screech of laughter and "Lix hyungie is sooo silly!"

Jisung settles himself against Woojin's chest, snuggling back into the kind boys' chest as arms wrap around him protectively. Jisung spots his favourite sippy cup filled with water already on the table and also his little plastic fork and Goku themed plate- courtesy of Chan of course. Jisung reaches out for his fork and pokes the sharpened edge into a slice of strawberry. Jisung smiles proudly as he is able to get it to stick on after a few attempts. He proceeds to suck drowsily on the fruit, drowning out the conversation around him and leaning back into the comfortable warmth.

"Minho hyung did you make Jisungie cry?" Changbin accuses, his fork dangerously poised near Minho's face. Minho has the right to look panicked, eyes glancing nervously at the distance between his face and the sharp object.

Minho waves his hands frantically in self-defence. "I swear to god he was already crying when I got there," Minho swats away the fork, "so put the damn weapon down!"

"Don't curse in front of the baby!" Jeongin cuts in, glaring at the two older boys.

"Funny for you to say since you're the mphh" Minho feels grateful for Hyunjin's hands clasped over his mouth. An angry Jeongin was definitely not the most pleasant Jeongin.

"So why was he crying?" Hyunjin asks casually, followed by a piercing shriek when he feels a gross moistness on his palm. Hyunjin wipes the slobber off of palm on his shirt in disgust, glaring at Minho. 

Unfortunately, Hyunjin's shriek had startled the poor boy so much that he jumps in Woojin's lap, suddenly alert. The blonde boy starts bawling again. "It's okay baby, your mean hyungies were just being idiots again. There's nothing to be afraid of, angel." Woojin soothes the tiny, trembling boy in his lap while glaring at the guilty pair. Woojin retrieves Jisung's pacifier and places it in the smaller boys' mouth for him to suckle on and hopefully calm down.

Felix guffaws as he sees Seungmin's hands flying to slap the back of the heads of the two guilty boys. Woojin smiles proudly. Seungmin truly was his successor at keeping a reign on the other members when the headassery got too much.

"Why don't we ask Jisungie about this?" Felix suggests, smiling lovingly at the blonde boy. Jisung returns the gummy smile, the edges of his lips can be seen curling up from behind the shield of the pacifier.

"Jisungie baby, what happened this morning?" Seungmin prods gently, carefully approaching the situation so as to not trigger any more tears.

"Jisungie waked up an an Jisungie cou'n't fwind Powowo and Daddy. Sungie felt scawed and lonely so Sungie cwied," Jisung explains, fiddling with the sleeves of Woojin's sweater nervously. 

"An then Minho hyungie was thew an he was noisy and made Sungie cwy mowe," Jisung admits, twisting his body to lace his arms around Woojin's neck. He missed his Pororo plushie and the bear-like boy was the closest replacement. 

Immediately all eyes were on Minho. "Uhh skeet later skaters, I gotta go walk my couch," Minho ends lamely and exits the room in a blink of an eye, a small flash of black trailing after him just as quickly. Jeongin smiles. All the members were fiercely protective of their little Jisungie, even Changbin, thusly demonstrated through his intent to murder Minho and Minho's dramatic wails echoing through the dorm. 

"Pway catch?" Jisung asks, eyes shining brightly as he watches the two older boys zoom out of the room. His pacifier falls from his mouth again, this time held by a clip, attached safely to his clothes.

"Not so fast baby, first you have to brush your teeth remember?" Jeongin reminds the older boy, Jisung pouting deeply in response. Nevertheless, when Jeongin motions for Jisung to get into his arms, the boy jumps onto the black haired boy willingly. "Let's goo!" Jeongin screams as he runs towards the toilets, a giggling Jisung in his arms. Jeongin places the smaller boy on the countertop and squirts the aqua blue toothpaste onto Jisung's Pororo themed toothbrush, reaching to help Jisung brush his teeth. 

Jeongin is surprised when the blonde boy grabs the handle of the toothbrush himself, eyes set determinedly. "Sungie can bwush his teeths himself 'cause Sungie is a bi' boy," Jisung claims and Jeongin nods his head as he plays along, "Oh really? I guess since you're such a big boy then you don't have to be carried around anymore right?"

"Nooow Jisungie loves being cawwied. Jisungie loves being close to hyungies!" Jisung exclaims, bright smile on his face.

"Okay, okay then. Let's get to brushing!" Jeongin suggests enthusiastically. Jeongin admits it is pretty funny to see blue foam dribbling from the blonde boy's mouth. Even when he attempts to rinse all the foam away from his face, specks of blue are still visible on his chubby cheeks. Jeongin laughs and wipes it away for the boy, his heart doing a happy little dance when Jisung thanks him, eyes scrunched up cutely and pearly whites on display. 

"Off you go," Jeongin heaves as he lifts Jisung off of the countertop, the older boys' legs automatically wrapping around his waist. "Maybe you should ask Hyunjin hyung to help you get dressed for the day, how about it?" Jeongin suggests, patting Jisung's butt affectionately.

Jisung's interest peaks, spend time with the pretty boy? Yes, please! Jisung wiggles furiously out of Jeongin's hold, the younger boy sputtering in disbelief. Jisung goes off running to fetch the onyx haired boy, socked feet pattering lightly on the floor beneath him. Jisung can't help but feel excited, the taller boy is always so nice to him. Jisung finds Hyunjin lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Jisung crawls onto the bed carefully, draping himself on top of Hyunjin's body.

"Jinnie hyungie," Jisung pulls lightly at Hyunjin's hoodie, the other boy humming in response. "Jisungie cwothes."

All of a sudden, Jisung is flipped over, his back resting against the mattress and Hyunjin's teasing face hovering above him. "What's the magic word, baby?" Hyunjin asks sweetly, he doesn't want the smaller boy to lose all his manners.

"Pwease pretty hyungie pwease," Jisung pleads, tugging at Hyunjin's hoodie again. Hyunjin's heart absolutely melts at the action and he showers the younger boy with kisses, making sure every bit of his face wasn't left out. Jisung's giggles at the ticklish sensation all over his face and he plants a slobbery kiss on Hyunjin's cheek in appreciation. Jisung rolls out of the older boys' hold, landing on the floor dazedly. "Cwothes now pwease hyungie," Jisung reminds the older boy and Hyunjin gets right to it. Anything to please the nation's baby boy of course.

Jisung is dressed warmly in an all too large baby blue sweater and grey shorts, supported by suspenders. His little feet are clothed in rabbit print socks and Jisung could not be happier. Jisung raises his leg and pulls it closer to his body to get a closer look. "Hyungie look!" and once he garners Hyunjin's attention, "Wabbit!"

The older boy smiles at him affectionately, "What a clever boy you are! That is a rabbit!"

Jisung is still pleased as Hyunjin scoops him up in his arms and carries him out to the living room. Jisung scrambles out of Hyunjin's hold and launches himself between Seungmin and Changbin on the couch. It's a tight fit, but Jisung makes it work, nuzzling against Seungmin's neck and balancing his slim legs on Changbin's thighs. Hyunjin settles on the floor in front of them and Jisung pats the crown of onyx hair in front of him appreciatively.

Jisung feigns ignorance when Hyunjin whirls his head around, searching for the perpetrator. Jisung pouts his lips and points an accusing finger at Seungmin, shaking his head sadly. Seungmin in turn looks shocked at the false accusations.

"I swear it's not me!" Seungmin's nasally voice comes into play when faced with Hyunjin's icy glare.

"Hmmm then do we have a lying little squirrel on our hands?" all eyes turn to look at Jisung.

"Nooow hyungie pwease no Sungie was just joking!" he tries for an innocent smile but hands are already reaching for his ticklish spots.

Jisung squeals out in laughter as Hyunjin and Seungmin attack his sides with a flurry of tickles, Changbin having trapped his socked feet and tickling it too. Jisung squirms in delight, the ticklish sensation felt all over his body.

"Hyungie stawp pwease! Jisungie is sowwy!" the boy screams pleadingly. Immediately, the flurry of hands poking at his sides die down and Jisung can finally breathe. 

"Jisungie is sowwy," the small boy repeats, planting an apology kiss on Seungmin's neck. Jisung sees Changbin poking his own cheek expectantly and Jisung more than happily plants a kiss there too. 

Suddenly an all too heavy body lands on the cuddle pile as well. "Where's my kisses?" Minho whines, puckering his lips at Jisung. Jisung goes in for a quick peck at the cheeks. His eyes widen when his lips meet another pair of lips and he immediately flies back squealing. Minho had sneakily tilted his head at the last moment. "Naughty hyungie!" Jisung pouts, hitting Minho's head softly. 

Minho merely laughs it off watching the tiny blonde boy snuggle further into Seungmin's shoulder.

"You're lucky Chan hyung isn't the possessive type," Changbin comments, massaging the legs of the blonde boy who seemed to be nodding off.

"Speaking of Chan hyung, where is he?" Seungmin whispers, cautious of waking up the smaller boy who was using him as a pillow.

"Apparently he's busy taking care of something," Woojin comments on the way to the kitchen. 

"But how could he leave the baby squirrel all alone?" Minho wails, never failing to flaunt his dramatic streak.

"He's not alone, he has us!" Felix yells from his bedroom. In the next moment, he walks out of the room, hand in hand with Jeongin, both of them surveying the situation in the living room.

"How could you have a cuddle puddle without us?" Jeongin complains, settling himself against Hyunjin, the older boy instantly wrapping him up in his arms. Felix drapes himself over Woojin's strong shoulders, clinging onto him alike a koala.

The 8 of them drift off to dreamland together, their baby squirrel nestled right in the middle of the mess of tangled limbs.

\--

"Jisung-ah? Baby boy? It's time to wake up," a soft voice whispers accompanied by a few gentle shakes. Jisung whines and squirms away from the touch, preferring to get more shut-eye. 

"Baby boy, the members texted me saying that you missed me all day. But now when I'm actually here you ignore me? Daddy is hurt baby boy," the soft voice continues and Jisung is processing the thought when wait- Chan?

Jisung flings himself into the older boys' arms, his socked feet accidentally catching on someone's head in the process. Chan hoists him up, a bright smile on his face as he finally gets to see his baby boy.

"Daddy, Sungie missed you so much," the younger boy warbles, voice still thick with sleep. Jisung presses feather light kisses onto Chan's neck and tightens his grip on the older boy. He truly did miss him.

"Baby boy, what if Daddy said he had a surprise for you?" Chan announces and Jisung's eyes widen excitedly.

"Suhpwise? Fow Sungie?" Chan nods and Jisung squeals in delight. "Then Sungie will wuv Daddy forever an ever!" Jisung exclaims, peppering kisses all over Chan's face.

Chan chuckles at the younger boys' adorable reaction. He then reveals the toy he had hidden behind his back the whole time.

"Powowo?" Jisung glances at the toy briefly before snatching it, pulling it to his chest tightly.

"Daddy noticed that your plushie was getting dirty and sad. Now Pororo's all clean and re-stuffed just for you, baby!" 

It had been hard for Chan to find places willing to re-stuff a plushie, especially without arousing suspicion on why the leader of an up and coming kpop band would want a plushie to be re-stuffed. But it was all worth the effort seeing Jisung's happy face, his cheeks puffing up cutely as he smiles widely. Chan's heart clenches as he sees the smaller boy place the tiniest kiss on Pororo's beak, rosebud lips puckering cutely. 

"Kiss," Jisung demands, finger tapping at his lips.

Chan captures the younger boys' lips in a sweet but chaste kiss, unable to resist any of Jisung's demands.

Later on, Chan watches fondly as Jisung plays with Pororo and the others. The laughter emanating from them surrounded Chan, making it feel like home. Jisung catches his gaze and he grins, gummy smile and all and blows a clumsy kiss in Chan's direction. Chan pretends to catch it and eats it up, revelling in the precious sound of Jisung's laughter.

He thinks to himself, how did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos really make my day uwu so blease drop one down below


End file.
